counting his breaths'
by waltzingwonders
Summary: as hermione sits and waits for harry to wake up in the hospital wing , she deals with the thoughts going around her head about her wants and needs, by counting his breaths. every breath he is closer to opening his eyes. And soon she can with him again.


Hello , okay so i really like this couple and you get a lot of stories from Harry's view , so here you go. one for hermione lovers :) not very long, and takes place while Harry is asleep in the hospital wing in prisoner of Azkaban. enjoy

i do not own harry potter , wish i did because then i will be really really rich! lucky JK!

* * *

The rain started to pour outside, to match the awful day that had just passed. Lupin was lost in his wolf state and like a child, unable to keep quite about it. Screaming like a child lost in the supermarket or the playground. Hermione wondered if the other students could hear his throat yelling in pain like she could. Then she realized that was just the memory of it actually happening, there was no sound now.

Hermione had been in the hospital wing many times, a few when she was injured herself. The white tinted walls had started to peel and a cold draft seemed to creep around her feet, like spirits. She couldn't help but hate this part of the castle. During the day, when busy, it seemed warm and inviting in ways. But at night, with only a few sick and hurt in the narrow hospital beds, it seemed…. _Harsher._

To take her mind off of the unsettling atmosphere in the hospital wing she returned to her earlier hobby. Counting Harry's breaths. To reassure herself that Harry would recover from his collapse by the lake, every time she saw his torso covered by his tight blue tee move in and out, she sighed a sigh of relief. But then the same fear that caught her at the beginning draped over her again, surely he should open his eyes now?

301…302…303…

Hermione held Harry's hand in two of hers warming it up. In a way it made her smile, she felt like she was actually doing something to help him even if it was just keeping his hands warm. She began to hear the gentle snores from the bed behind that indicated that Ron had fallen asleep.

Harry didn't snore. Not once has she every heard him. Compared to Ron's chesty snore Harry's breath was like an angel.

Every time Harry's body moved slightly Hermione's breath hitched, then he went back into his relaxed sleep.

The feeling of protectiveness washed over Hermione as madam Pomfrey re-done Harry's bandages. I wanted to look after him, to make sure he was all right. _What is wrong with me_, She thought. She had never been like this over Harry. Sure she had been worried but the feeling in her stomach told a different story. A warm fuzzy glow had encircled Hermione, wrapped her in a sensation she had never had before. When she thought about it she realize what the feeling was becoming. She couldn't turn a corner without hoping Harry would be there. Recently Harry was all she could think about. Protectiveness, joy when he laughed and he did at times take her breath away. So she had a crush? No too big for a crush….._Love?_

Hermione Jean Granger was indeed in LOVE with Harry James Potter.

" I love him" Hermione gasped, chocking nearly on her breath as she said the words, they now seemed to ring true.

" I bloody well went and fell for him, oh my god" she laughed, smacking her hand to her mouth to muffle the sound incase of waking other patients. This feeling of discovery lifted Hermione out of the shadows and for the first time she didn't care. She didn't care if she got amazing grades or how many books she had read or even what anybody else thought of her. All she knew now was that this feeling she had in the pit of her stomach was the best feeling anybody could ever have, and now that she had grasped it. She was never going to let go.

She looked down at the dark messy haired boy in the bed and a sense of pride filled Hermione because truth be told, if Hermione had to fall in love with somebody she was glad it was Harry.

His eyes began to flutter and Hermione knew he would soon wake up. The moment she had been waiting for.

Yet she knew now wasn't the time to plunge into the confession of how she discovered that she loved him. Sirius was in the tower and the kiss would be performed soon. Oh how she wanted to kiss Harry's soft pink lips and how it would feel if he returned it. _No, not now concentrate _She thought. She would wait till after, they had to do something fast.

"Hermione?" Harry asked dazed. She smiled as he said her name then hide it in time so he couldn't see. Later she thought later and he would know.

"Harry, it's Sirius."

* * *

R&R PLEASE IF YOUR A HARRY AND HERMIONE LOVER!


End file.
